


Storm Trooper Remedial Education

by florahart



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/pseuds/florahart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, what exactly <i>does</i> a Storm Trooper learn in his lifetime of training?  Because Poe keeps seeing new ways in which the educational system has failed Finn.  Fortunately, this one is fun to remediate.</p><p>Presumably if you are reading in this fandom you have seen the film; I don't think this is actually particularly spoilery, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Trooper Remedial Education

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the first line of the summary up there was my train of thought that led this. Sorry? 
> 
> Also, I felt like any excuse to consider Poe Dameron slowly smirking was probably a pretty good excuse.

“Wait, don’t!” Finn bats Poe’s hand away as it dips under his waistband, Poe’s knee pressing hard and eager between his thighs as he makes a gorgeous hickeyed mess of Finn’s jaw and neck. The hickeys are hard to see on his dark skin, but Poe knows they're there, and he kind of likes the subtlety.

“Too much?” Poe raises his eyebrows. “Am I pushing?”

“What, no!” Finn shifts a little away and doesn’t meet Poe’s eyes. “It’s just, I’m probably already toxic, and—“

“Toxic?” Poe squinches his face up. “What?”

Finn stares at him. “The… toxic waste from… this must work this way for everyone?”

Poe struggles with the sheet a minute because they’re both pretty much dressed but the bed was conveniently horizontal, and gets up on his knees. He’s unzipped and so ready to go anywhere Finn wants to take them, but Finn looks genuinely anxious, so he puts that aside. “All right, so, can I see?”

“You want to _see_ my—“ Finn’s anxiety mixes in with confusion, but he gives a jittery nod, and Poe undoes his pants, opens the front and lets his cock spring up, warm and throbbing, fluid oozing from the slit. “See?”

Poe shakes his head. “No, sorry, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He’s on his hands and knees now over Finn, who’s obviously embarrassed about something but also definitely still interested in Poe.

Finn gestures, then when Poe still has no idea, presses his lips together in exasperation. “Waste product, poisonous, builds up when we touch each other too much, gotta get rid of it quick and careful?”

Poe looks down again, then back up, incredulous but trying not to show it too hard. He’s wondered what it meant for the First Order and the Empire to train the troopers from birth; obviously they don’t spend a lot of time on marksmanship or defensive uniform design, and clearly they never bothered to offer up a realistic discussion of what the job really entailed or it wouldn’t have been such a surprise to Finn on Jakku, but he’s never really thought about what else might go neglected until he started finding all the many and varied ways Finn didn’t know things Poe thought were foundational “Trust me?” he asks.

“Yeah, but—“

“Finn, I promise you, nothing about you is toxic to me.”

“But!”

Poe picks up one hand slowly, gives Finn plenty of time to see him coming. “I swear.” He wraps a hand around that beautiful cock and gives a slow, firm squeezing stroke, twisting at the head a little and swiping through the slit with his thumb. “This, though?”

Finn’s eyes are huge, body tense and damp with sweat. He nods.

“This is definitely not toxic,” Poe says. He sticks his thumb in his mouth and sucks it clean. “See?”

Finn blinks and blinks again. 

“Let me guess. Your forthright upstanding First Order commanders had a room full of boys and no interest in you feeling good—“

“It feels good to get it out, you know, like when you relieve yourself or—“

“Oh, it shouldn’t feel like that. I mean, kind of, but not really.” Poe grips Finn’s cock again. “So, what, they told you to get it out fast, get back to work?” He doesn’t frown at Finn for that, but he does spare a moment to think badly of the First Order. Well, more badly than before. Honestly, training kids from birth but not even letting them have the pleasure of their own bodies? “They said you needed to hurry this?” He drags his hand up and back, just a little, slow and firm, squeezing and running his thumb across the tip again.

Finn swallows hard. “That’s… why would they… You’re. You’re sure?” His hips are pushing up into Poe’s hand, and the sweat is gathering over his sternum.

“So sure.”

Finn shakes his head. “Poe, they made us wear gloves. There were receptacles. If we made a mess they—“He swallows again and shakes his head, obviously setting it aside. Poe figures probably he’s going to need to come back to it eventually, but maybe not right now.

“Well, that’s just criminal,” he says, keeping it light. “So, you’ve never had anyone do…this?” He licks his palm and goes back to stroking.

The noise Finn makes is satisfyingly desperate.

“I think they just didn’t want you to work out how this actually felt,” Poe says. 

“Seems…” Finn is gasping now, arching and curling up, and Poe is pretty sure this is still going to be quick, if not careful. “Seems consistent… with their…Poe. What are you…?” 

Poe hmmms, and kisses Finn’s chest and belly, then looks up and lets a slow, wicked grin spread on his face. “You like this?’

“I really like this. I really like this and am…. nnngh… reconsidering…. ways to kill my former… okay, just please do not stop and please tell me you are _really sure_ this won’t hurt you.”

“It won’t,” Poe reassures. “Also, there’s more.”

Finn catches his breath and closes his eyes at that, and therefore doesn’t see Poe moving until he has his mouth wrapped around Finn’s cock, wet lips sliding and stretching around him. His eyes fly open and he swears, but he’s way past the point of no return; in seconds Poe is swallowing a mouthful of come and pulling away with another dirty grin. “See?” He crawls forward and plants a kiss on Finn’s mouth, then lifts away to look down at him. “Thoughts?”

Finn surges up to kiss him again, wrapping his solid arms around his shoulders and pulling him back down. “That was. I don’t. Poe. They made. us. wear. gloves. Wait, do you, are you?” He glances down and back up to Poe’s face. “Should i…?

Poe laughs. “Only if you want. You might have had enough for one day.”

Finn growls and flips them, then gives an uncertain little smile. “So, I’ve never—“

“No, really?”

“Yes, but you were so…”

“Finn. Do what you want. I’ll tell you if I don’t like it. Uh, don’t bite. And then tomorrow?”

Finn shudders at the tone in Poe’s voice. “Tomorrow?”

Poe smirks again. “Tomorrow we’ll talk about what _else_ they left out.”


End file.
